Prince Blaine and the Quest
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a prince named Blaine. It was his destiny to rescue his true love, Kurt, from unspeakable danger. Along the way, he will have to face trolls, fairies and witches. Aided and abetted by Wes and David, he set off on his quest.
1. The Road Taken

A/N: Thank you so much to my friends Summer and Sam. They've been so encouraging and supportive while I've written this, so this is dedicated to both of them :)

Also, I would define this as a fantasy/adventure/romance fairytale. Seriously, this is a bit of everything. So I hope you all like it!

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter One – The Road Taken

Once upon a time, in the land of Daltonia, there lived a young prince by the name of Blaine. He was a good young man – clever, strong, and brave – and under the rule of his family, Daltonia prospered. Farmers had enough to eat, every child went to school and families daily rejoiced at their good fortune. Prince Blaine spent his days training to take over the throne – an action that he could only undertake after he had married. He learned the borders of the realm, studied the laws of the kingdom and practised his swordsmanship for hours at a time. Yet still he was restless. He longed for the day when he would turn eighteen, and he would finally be allowed to complete the Quest; a search which would find him a bride.

Birds were singing as the prince awoke on the first day of his eighteenth year. He sprung from his bed, not even waiting for his manservant to dress him properly, before he hurtled down the palace steps and into the great hall. Stood solemnly around the edges of the room were the members of the court, dressed in pearls and velvets to mark the momentous occasion. Many of the young women – and indeed, some of the young men – had tears in their eyes, for the prince was a handsome man, and they desired him for their own. Prince Blaine had eyes for none of them, however. His gaze never left the face of his father, and he swept a low bow.

"Father, I am ready for my Quest! Who is the maiden I must seek?" Blaine asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. He had heard Princess Quinn of the Cheerio kingdom was still single, although it would not be much of a Quest to rescue her from the Puckagoblin that guarded her.

"Hmmm," his father stalled, looking down at the maps held in front of him by a servant.

"Not many princesses available at the moment… too many princes… aha! Yes, this will do nicely…" he muttered to himself, before pulling loose one of the maps and handing it to Blaine.

"Princess Kurt, of the Hummelton kingdom. It's a difficult Quest, but I know you are capable of it." his father said, and Blaine grinned before glancing down at the map. It was a treacherous route he would have to follow, with many obstacles in his way. He had never heard of Princess Kurt, but just the idea of rescuing her made his stomach flood with excitement.

"I accept the Quest," he replied, to the approving roar of the courtiers.

"Excellent!" his father yelled over the noise the court was making, and they instantly fell silent. "To help you in your Quest, you may have two knights of the octagon table to help you. I must warn you all that this will be an exceptionally dangerous Quest, and will require someone with outstanding courage and daring – and someone willing to risk their life for my son." The room stayed silent at his words; the knights shifted from one foot to another, looks of deep discomfort painted on their faces.

Blaine felt his stomach drop. It was customary that a prince would have two helpers, and if he was alone…

"We'll do it!" A voice yelled from the back of the room, and everyone turned to see who had volunteered. Prince Blaine's two oldest friends strolled out confidently.

"Didn't really think we were going to let you go alone, did you?" the one with darker skin asked grinning, slapping Blaine on the back in a way that made the king glare with disapproval.

"Very well," he conceded, "Sir Wes and Sir David will be your knights, Blaine."

"This is going to be totally awesome," Blaine said, slinging his arms around his two friends.

* * *

By the time dawn was breaking the following day, all three men were packed up and ready to leave. The court had gathered to see them off, and Sir Wes stood off to one side, reassuring his fiancée, Lady Laela, that he would come to no harm. When the time came that they should leave, the friends mounted their horses, and prepared to trot away until…

"Wait!" the king called, forcing the men to dismount.

"Yes, father?" Blaine asked, careful to hide his impatience. His one true love, Princess Kurt, was waiting for him to rescue her, and he longed to see her face.

"You cannot ride your hunter!" his father exclaimed, and Blaine turned to look at his favourite horse. Her skin was a deep nutty colour, her mane jet black. A stripe of white played down her face, ending only when it reached her nose. He'd had her for over two years, and she was the fastest, strongest horse he owned.

"What else do you propose I ride?" Blaine asked, and his father smiled.

"I have just the thing!" he cried, clicking his fingers.

From out of one of the stalls emerged a horse like nothing Blaine had ever seen before. Its fur was a light pink colour, and fluffy. Blaine imagined it would be soft to the touch. Its mane was curly and white, and nestled into its forehead was a horn, a hint of the unicorn blood coursing through its veins. Its two front legs were striped with rainbow colours, and on its back legs, it wore leg warmers. Unlike Blaine's normal hunter, it bore a pretty coat, with hearts cut out of the rear end to show off more of the pretty pink fur. Blaine gulped, and tried to ignore the sniggers coming from Wes and David.

"You can't be serious," he said, circling around the horse slowly. Beautiful though it undoubtedly was, he couldn't ride out for the princess on it.

"Of course I am. Her name is Summer May Glitter Sparkles Pansy Poppy Rainbow. But you can call her Summer." the king said, handing the reins over to his son. Blaine just stared at the pieces of leather in his hands.

"But father…" he began, but he was cut off.

"Girls like this sort of thing, Blaine. Trust me. You can't go and rescue the princess on your old hunter, it wouldn't be right. This however… this she will love," at his words, the horse threw her head back and whinnied softly. Blaine found himself placing a hand on her face, to find that her fur was as soft as he had imagined.

"I'm sure not all girls would like this, father," he started, but again he was interrupted.

"Nonsense! They're all the same, son! And besides, she's horn-y… somewhat like you," he said, glancing at his sons flushed face and laughing at his own joke. Blaine's blushed deepened, and he quickly mounted her. Surprisingly, she did not balk at his weight; she barely even faltered.

"Fine," he said, before kicking her sides softly and galloping out of the courtyard. He could hear Wes and David behind him, but he didn't turn around until they were out of earshot of the castle.

"Not one word," he threatened them, turning his back so that he missed their equal looks of glee.

"Of course not, sire." David replied, smirking at Wes. Together, they set off along the route mapped out for them.

* * *

So the prince and his trusty companions began their journey. They rode through the lush fields of Daltonia, where they were greeted by many of the peasants. Although the prince was kind and gracious to all, he was desperate to keep going. Thoughts of Princess Kurt filled his mind as he rode, blocking out every teasing comment from Sir Wes or Sir David about his new horse. Would she, he wondered, be blonde, like Princess Quinn? Or would she have darker hair, more like his own? She would be beautiful, he decided; princesses always were. And she would be so grateful for his rescue that she would fall into his arms.

So it was with joyous spirits and a smile on his face that he and his companions stopped for the night. Blaine dismounted Summer, trying to hide his wince when David pretended to curtsey to him. There were stalls around the back of the house, and Blaine led Summer over to them, letting her dip her head and drink from the solitary trough. Wes and David followed his example, leading their own, more masculine horses, over.

Blaine patted Summer on the head once, just between the ears. He could feel the edge of her horn against his fingertips, and he stroked it thoughtlessly. It was only when David cleared his throat loudly that he walked up and knocked on the front door.

The peasant woman that opened her door to them seemed kind enough – she had dark skin, and large, chocolate eyes that seemed to sparkle as if she knew secrets she would not share.

"I am Prince Blaine of Daltonia, and these are my companions, Sir Wes and Sir David. We need a place to stay the night, and some food. I can assure you that you will be handsomely paid if you take us in." Blaine greeted her, and he watched, slightly unnerved, as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Of course, my prince." she replied, opening up the door widely so that the men could enter. Wes and David ducked their heads, although it was not necessary for Blaine to do so; the door was easily high enough for him to get through without such a measure.

Once inside, the woman closed the door with an ominous bang, and turned to face her guests.

"My name is Santana, and this," she said, gesturing to a pretty blonde girl stepping out of the shadows like a ghost, "is my… my Brittany."

"You look like a hobbit," Brittany added, eyes glued to Blaine. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond and unused to being spoken to in such a manner. Eventually, Wes broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Well, I don't know about his hobbitness or Sir David, but I could certainly do with some dinner," he announced, and Santana smiled wickedly.

"Of course, my lord. Brittany will show you to your room, and I will prepare something to eat."

"This way," Brittany said, gesturing up a poky flight of stairs. Up them was a small room, with a couple of roughly crafted beds and some thin blankets. A huge window stood to one side, letting in reams of pale, ethereal moonlight. Blaine shrunk back at the sight, but Wes and David bounded into the room, both jumping on the nearest bed.

Noticing that they had both claimed the same bed, they began to wrestle for it. Blaine turned to apologise to Brittany, but she had already melted back into the shadows of the stairs.

Dinner was a tense affair, with Santana's dark eyes trained on Blaine's lowered ones for the entire meal. Brittany chattered endlessly on about the unicorn she had seen before, and how pretty it had been. For Blaine, it was a relief when they had finished eating and he and his companions could retire for the night. He climbed the stairs wearily, uncaring of Santana's bright gaze on his back.

Moonlight was streaming into the room when Blaine woke up. He blinked drowsily, bringing his hands above his head to stretch. He turned slowly to look for Wes and David, asleep in their beds as he expected them to be. They weren't there. Dread rushed through Blaine like a flood, stripping away his reason for a moment. He threw back the covers roughly, and that's when he heard it… low, sweet voices coming from below. Careful not to make a sound, Blaine drew his sword from where he had rested it next to his bed, and began to descend the stairs. Candles were flickering below, and Blaine could dimly make out Wes and David's unresisting bodies seated in the chairs they had eaten dinner in.

Above them, Santana and Brittany hovered, empty smiles not quite reaching their vacant eyes.

"Come into the wilderness,  
Come into the darkness,  
Here it's cold,  
Here it hurts,  
Here you'll stay forever.  
Take my hand,  
Hold it close,  
You'll never be free," Santana sung lowly, and then her eyes flashed bright green. Blaine had seen enough. He charged into the room, sword held high above his head.

"Stop!" he yelled, causing Brittany to jerk back in surprise. She stumbled, knocking Santana slightly and forcing her to break eye contact. She also fell back, and Blaine took the opportunity to advance on her, sword still held high above his head.

"What have you done to them?" he demanded, but Santana just cackled nastily.

"You know, I'd heard rumours of your stupidity, but I didn't for one moment imagine they were true." she hissed, standing again. By her side, Brittany also rose up, smiling.

"You're even stupider than me," she added, smiling in that creepy way.

"What are you?" Blaine demanded as they advanced on him, their eyes beginning to glow menacingly.

"We're fairies."

"Evil fairies," Brittany put in, a huge grin spreading even more across her face.

"Right," Santana agreed, "and you, my prince, are going to die." She raised her gaze to try to meet his, but Blaine deliberately looked away.

"Look at me, Prince Blaine. I want to see the light leave those pretty eyes before I move onto your friends," Santana murmured softly, almost like a lover would, and Blaine felt himself shudder with revulsion.

Quickly, he glanced around the room for anything that might save himself and his knights. His eyes landed on the huge cauldron of water, still bubbling in the corner, and a plan began to form in his mind.

"_Of course,"_ he thought to himself, _"Fairies are finders!"_ Magical beings who used water to spy on others, finders kept their waters boiling at all times. If the water stopped, the fairies would be wracked with unbearable pain, and he might be able to rescue Wes and David.

Slowly, he backed towards it, keeping his eyes locked on Brittany's left leg. He heard Santana growl in frustration, but he ignored her. Reaching behind him blindly, he touched the searing edge of the cauldron. Heat scorched his hand, but he refused to let go.

"What are you…" she began to ask, before Blaine overturned the cauldron with an almighty heave, and it crashed to the floor with an ear-splitting pound. The effect was instantaneous; both Brittany and Santana dropped to the floor, hands over their ears as they screamed in agony. Blaine felt a moment of sympathy, before he grabbed Wes and David. Without technique or grace, he slapped them awake.

"Horses. Now." he ordered, and they scrambled to do his bidding. Prince Blaine ran up the narrow stairs, two at a time, until he had retrieved their bags. He bolted back down and ran out the front door. Wes and David were already waiting for him, and he jumped on Summer's back. The only sounds to pierce the night air as they rode away were the horse's hoof beats and the screams still coming from the house. Blaine didn't look back.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Two Puzzle Pieces

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the first chapter: I hope this lives up to it!

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Two – Two Puzzle Pieces

In the end, they spent the night nestled into trees, and woke when the sun began to dawn. Blaine stretched as he came round, feeling his muscles tense and then relax. He turned to his two companions, smiling as he saw they were still asleep. Gently, he nudged Wes's arm.

"Hmm… unicorn tails…" Wes muttered, rolling over slightly. Blaine shook his arm.

"What?" Wes asked as he woke, and Blaine grinned.

"Time to go," he said, waking David also.

* * *

And so the prince and his companions travelled for a day more, until they came to the border of Daltonia. Simultaneously, all three men turned, so that they were looking at the fields and mountains of their home country.

"You know," Wes said, "I've never been outside of our country before." David nodded his agreement.

"It does seem kind of weird to leave." he added, but Blaine just shook his head.

"No, this needs to be done. Come on," he ordered, pulling Summer around so that he could head away. And together, they left Daltonia and entered the Cheerio Kingdom.

Had he been looking for Princess Quinn, Blaine thought, his Quest would nearly be over. Instead, he had to journey through not only the Cheerio Kingdom, but also McKinleyon before he reached his goal of Hummelton. The Cheerio Kingdom was a very different place to Daltonia; in Blaine's country, wealthy people were talented and clever. In the Cheerio Kingdom, however, the land was run on attractiveness and social status. Blaine instantly felt ill at ease as he rode through the red and white meadows that surrounded them.

They made good progress, and by midday, they had reached the most famous part of the Cheerio Kingdom; Slushie Valley. Great torrents of red, purple and blue ice fed from three main streams into the famous ravine, the colours mixing – surprisingly – into a bright green colour. There was only one bridge across it, Blaine knew, and he soon located it on the map he held between his hands. It was five miles south of where they were currently located, so they set off at once, horses picking through the suddenly rocky, treacherous ground. They came to the bridge within an hour, and Blaine swung down from Summer's back to take a closer look. The bridge looked old, and rickety, but it seemed firm enough. Cautiously, Prince Blaine placed one foot on the wood, testing to see if it would take any of his weight; it seemed that it would. Satisfied, Blaine turned to tell Wes and David the good news.

And that was when they grabbed him. A pair of hands the size of a child's sledge swooped out from under the bridge to clutch him, hoisting him up into the air. Blaine struggled wildly at the tight grip as it slowly crushed his ribs, robbing him of oxygen. He twisted round in the hands, to see who it was who had him. From out of the shadows walked two hulking trolls, both the size of a large rhino. Their dull eyes were small and mean in their piggy faces, darting around suspiciously at the two knights before them. One of them had short hair, the colour of dried mud. It was he who held Prince Blaine, and it shook him slightly as it showed him to its companion. The other one – slightly larger – snorted loudly, and then smiled slowly, showing each of its foul, decaying teeth.

"This is our bridge," it boomed in an unmistakeably male voice, advancing threateningly on Wes and David.

"And who are you?" Blaine asked, trying not to show his fear at the terrifying look he was given by the larger of the two trolls.

"I am Azimio, and this is Karofsky." he replied, and Blaine felt a rush of fear to his belly. These two trolls were well known villains in the Cheerio Kingdom, notorious for eating young virgin women whole, and stealing flocks of sheep. Although the king of the Cheerio Kingdom had sent his best warriors to face them, Azimio and Karofsky had remained a terror to the land. Blaine squared his shoulders. Karofsky and Azimio were just bullies, at the end of the day; scared, insecure boys who threw their weight around to feel good about themselves. Blaine had encountered people like them before, in the palace when he was growing up.

"Well, I am Prince Blaine of Daltonia, and I demand that you release me at once." he commanded, and both of the trolls immediately roared with mirth.

"Demand? You ain't in no position to demand nothing, pretty boy," Karofsky sneered, tightening his grip so that Blaine choked slightly. At once, Wes and David drew their swords, and stepped bravely towards the trolls.

"Let him go! We are on a Quest to rescue the beautiful Princess Kurt, and…" Wes yelled, but Karofsky cut him off.

"Princess Kurt?" he asked, and then both the trolls were laughing hysterically. Karofsky even dropped Blaine in his glee, and the prince scrambled backwards to get away from them. His hands landed on Summer's reins, and he used them to pull himself upright. Both trolls stopped laughing, and turned to face the prince.

"We wouldn't dream of keeping you from your Quest," Azimio said at last, a nasty glint in his eyes.

"No," Karofsky added intelligently, massaging one fist in a way that made Wes tighten his hold on the sword in his hand. Bowing low, Azimio swept to one side.

"By all means, my _prince," _Azimio continued, sneering on the word as though Blaine was beneath him in every sense of the word, "cross the bridge. We wouldn't want you to miss out on your Princess."

Slowly, Blaine mounted Summer and rode forwards, keeping his eyes trained on Azimio at all times. He could feel the bridge creak underneath him, but it seemed to hold, so he kept on moving until he was at the centre. At once, like lighting, the ropes snapped, tumbling him into the icy rush below him. He distantly heard Wes shout "No!" before he was swept under by the current.

Freezing cold slushie filled his mouth, soaked his clothes. He gasped at the ice that shot through his every limb, and then regretted the action as he swallowed some of the river. He could literally feel the cold seeping down his throat, gathering in his chest. Beside him in the water, Summer thrashed around, unable to get a hold and terrified of the rocks below them. But there was nothing Blaine could do to help her. All he could do was let the current sweep him downstream and away from his two friends.

* * *

Wes and David stared at the trolls in shock. They both smirked evilly back at them, and Wes could feel his temper rising. David put a calming hand on his arm, but Wes shrugged him off, choosing instead to draw his sword.

"You should not have done that. I challenge you to a duel, Azimio. And you can bet that I will win," Wes declared, watching as Azimio's tiny eyes widened in surprise and then pleasure.

"I will enjoy killing you," the troll replied, stripping himself of the grotty tunic he wore and taking up a sword from behind a nearby bush.

"Standard rules?" Wes asked, and Karofsky laughed unpleasantly.

"Trolls don't fight by the rules," Azimio replied, before he lunged at Wes. The knight dodged with agility, using his smaller size to instantly dart around the troll. Azimio was bigger, though, and stronger as well. He landed the first strike, thrusting his sword into Wes's cheek. It was just a light hit, but Wes recoiled in pain, hissing as his hand went up to his face and came away with blood on it.

But the pain just fuelled his anger, and Wes attacked with renewed vigour, slashing his sword as fast as he could until…

"Argh!" Azimio's scream of pain pierced the air, Wes's blade buried deep in his thigh. Normally, Wes would back away, let his opponent admit defeat. But he was angry. Prince Blaine was not only his lord, but also his friend. The trolls had tricked them, and now Blaine could be miles away… he could be dead. Fury drove Wes's hand as he pulled his sword loose and then drove it once more at Azimio – this time into his chest. Azimio's eyes rolled back in his head as the sword thrust through his heart, and he fell to the ground, unmoving and unseeing. Panting with exertion, Wes pulled his weapon free, and turned to Karofsky. The troll backed away slowly, hands raised in the universal sign of defeat. Slowly, Wes lowered his sword.

"I will allow you to go free, troll. But you are not to terrorize or harm anyone again. Understand?" he asked, smiling in grim satisfaction when Karofsky nodded frantically. The troll lumbered off, leaving Sir Wes and Sir David alone together.

"You know he won't keep to that," David told his friend conversationally, but Wes just nodded.

"I know. But we don't have time to kill him now. We need to find Prince Blaine." Nodding his agreement, David gathered his horse's reigns and swung himself into the saddle. Wes did the same, and together they rode downstream to look for their prince.

* * *

When Prince Blaine woke up, he was out of the Slushie river. The room he was laying in was wooden, rustic; herbs hung from the ceiling and timber instruments lined the walls. An owl perched high in the rafters, and it hooted blearily once before falling asleep. There was a book shelf, groaning under the weight of what looked like hundreds of leather bound volumes. But most remarkable of all, perhaps, was the large, glowing cauldron in the corner of the room. It filled the room with an ethereal blue glow, causing shadows to dance over everything in sight. Every few moments, Blaine could see sparks coming off the top of the liquid it contained, and if he listened closely, he could almost hear faint whispers coming from it. He sat up slowly, before walking over to the cauldron.

He leaned over it, hands skimming the sides lightly. Prince Blaine felt the indescribable need to touch, taste, andfeelall that was contained in that one cauldron. Slowly, he reached out a hand, intending only to glide across the surface, see if the liquid felt as silky smooth as it looked…

A hand reached out, grabbing his wrist tightly and Blaine twisted in its grip. He instinctively looked for his sword, but the owner of the hand just laughed.

"You can have that back later." she said, stepping out of the shadows. She was, Blaine decided, very pretty, although not in a conventional way. Her hair had streaks of blue and green in it, and it fell to her shoulders: shorter than most women would ever wear it. Her skin was darker than his, and she was even shorter than him.

"I knew you were coming," she said, pulling Blaine back towards the cauldron. Blaine just stared at her in astonishment.

"But how…" he began to ask, but she placed her finger on his lips.

"My name is Tina, and I am a seer," she said, before turning her attention back to the shimmering surface.

"What do you know of seeing, Prince Blaine?" she asked, swirling her hands in such a way that the blue opaque liquid became clear as water. The dancing sparks left the surface, although Blaine could still hear the whispered voices.

"Not much," Blaine admitted, transfixed as the witch… Tina… began to chant lowly under her breath.

She leaned deep over the cauldron, and when she looked up, her eyes had turned bright pink. Blaine could do nothing but stare back into them.

"You are on a Quest, it would seem. You have faced many perils, but more are yet to come. It will be worth it, in the end. The one that you seek is your soul mate, in every way. You will be like two puzzle pieces: alone, you are broken, but together, you are complete. And one last thing… when your heart bleeds, and your chest aches, remember this, and you will be saved." Tine reached into the folds of the gown she wore, and handed Blaine a small vial of clear green liquid. He took it, stowing it away in his pocket. This seemed to satisfy her… slowly, the light faded from her eyes, and when she met Blaine's gaze again, they were brown.

"You can go now, Prince Blaine. You're horse is waiting for you outside, and your friends will meet you at the giant blue apple tree. Good luck," she said, before literally pushing Blaine out of the door.

Prince Blaine turned to ask her more: about the princess he was seeking, the perils he would face, how she knew so much… but already the house he had been stood in was dissolving, melting away into the ground before his eyes. Blaine could do nothing but stare, amazed, as a patch of grass stood where the hut had been only moments before. A soft nuzzle to his hand brought him back to his senses, and he smiled at Summer. Her legs warmers had been lost in the river, and the coat torn from her back. She was still as beautiful as before, and he stroked her nose before climbing onto her back.

They travelled together through the forest, man and beast, until they came across a tree bearing the most peculiar apples Blaine had ever seen; blue, large and glittering in the sun. He swung from Summer's back, allowing her to eat the windfalls while he dozed in the mid afternoon sun. That was how Wes and David found him, several hours later. They exchanged not one word; they merely mounted their respective steeds and headed back upriver. Although the bridge had been washed away, they found a fallen tree, which they used to cross the Slushie Valley. And once they were across, they headed out of the Cheerio Kingdom, and towards the rugged wasteland of McKinleyon.


	3. Dancing in the Air

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have half of the fourth chapter written (and hopefully, Kurt will make an appearance in it, but no promises!) and I should have it posted by the end of next week. Monday to Thursday for me will be non-stop exams and revision though, so it won't be any sooner than that.

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Three – Dancing in the Air

McKinleyon was unlike anything Prince Blaine had ever encountered before. Huge, rugged mountains filled the skyline, purple and capped with snow. Birds of prey circled around them, swooping down occasionally to grab unsuspecting animals. Next to him, Blaine felt rather than saw Wes shudder at the cruelty before them.

"They're rumble-roars," David muttered to his friend, "Like huge, talking lions with wings and talons."

"Swords drawn," Blaine ordered, and pulled out his own at the same time that Wes and David did. Large areas of the land were uninhabitable deserts, full of cracks in the ground that the horses sometimes had to leap over. There were few trees, and even less plants; and apart from the cruel birds in the faraway mountains, they barely saw any animals. Beside the deserts lay huge swamps, many miles in length and breadth.

They rode sluggishly onwards, horses slowed considerably by the swamps dotted around. Once, David's horse became stuck in one, and an hour was lost as Wes and Blaine tried desperately to pull both their friend and his steed from the thick mud. In the end, it was Summer who managed it, letting David cling to her tail as she dragged him out of the marsh. David's horse was also rescued, but it took much longer.

By the time they were both safe, night had fallen and the moon was high in the sky. Desperately, Blaine looked around for a safe place to rest, but there was none: just the endless, deserted plains rolling in every direction as far as the eye could see. His quick glance at Wes and David's expressions confirmed it; they wouldn't be safe. They kept on looking at him, expecting Blaine – as their leader – to come up with a solution. After a few minutes, he did.

"We'll take it in turns to keep watch. Swap every two hours or so. Wes will go first," Blaine decided, pulling his sleeping rug from Summer's back. She whinnied softly, before folding to her knees and resting her head upon the ground. Blaine unconsciously smiled at her, before unrolling his sleeping mat and settling down. David did the same, and within a few minutes, he was asleep. Blaine, however, lay tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable.

After about an hour, he sat up and walked the short distance over to were Wes was shivering next to the fire he had built. Slowly, Blaine sat down beside him. They passed the next hour in companionable silence, broken only by the faraway shrieks from the birds they had seen earlier.

When it was time for Wes to go to sleep, Blaine stayed sat at his post, staring at the moon hanging above his head. Its dim glow spread over the country around him, and Blaine could see how much more beautiful it was at night. From the cracks in the desert, he could see plants unfurling their leaves, curling towards the starry sky above him. They were amazing; the leaves were fringed at the edges, and they swayed in a non-existent breeze. Many of them sported large, colourful flowers.

The swamps, which had been so unforgiving and treacherous by day shone brightly in the moonlight, the surface of the water glowing with a certain magic. From inside the flowers, tiny creatures flew out, and hummed quietly. Blaine quickly became lost in the sound of their voices tripping and flowing like a stream over rocks.

His eyelids began to droop, his mouth began to slacken. Drowsily, he slumped forward slightly. His body was awake, but his mind was dimmed; like first thing in the morning, when you are half way between dreams and reality. He could see a humanoid figure stepping out of the water of the nearest swamp, and his groggy eyes focused on it. From the long, brown hair and the huge eyes, he could tell that whatever it was, it was female. She wore a simple, floaty dress made of white silk. It blew around her, like there was a breeze: there was none. Despite the fact that she had emerged from a swamp, she was clean and dry. Her eyes glowed with the same intensity as the swamp water did, and Blaine opened his mouth to ask what she was.

And then she started to sing. The notes literally flew from her mouth: Blaine could see them in the night air, so many different colours and sizes. They danced around each other, tumbling together as though in play.

"Who… who are you?" he managed to ask, and the creatures eyes widened in surprise.

"Rachelea, guardian of this swamp. Rest now…" she commanded in a low, dreamy voice, before she resumed her singing. And it was true: Blaine felt sleepy; he felt light headed… maybe just a short nap wouldn't hurt…

Blaine could still hear the beautiful voice, but it seemed closer than before. And then two surprisingly strong hands wrapped around his waist, and began to drag him away from the safety of the fire… away from Wes… David… Blaine could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness as he was hauled away. His eyes drifted shut, the light from the fire glowing behind them. When he woke again, it was dark, and cold… and he slept again, his sense of danger lulled by Rachelea's enchanting voice.

When he finally woke properly, it was to find himself far away from Wes and David that he could no longer see the distinctive blaze of the fire. Cold permeated his limbs, and he shivered when he realised he was shirtless. As his vision slowly returned to him, and his clarity of mind sharpened, he glanced around where he was being kept captive. His back was pressed against a large rock; he could feel the icy temperature of it seep through his skin and go straight to his bones.

He seemed to be in another swamp; the cold water lapped at his ankles, no longer looking beautiful so much as sinister. Rachelea stood before him, eyes wide and pupils blown. Slowly, with a grace that was horrifying to behold, she glided forwards. Instinctively, Blaine tried to move away, and found that he couldn't. Looking down at himself, he could see the thick chains that bound him to the rock. Even though he knew it was pointless, he struggled against them, feeling the rope burn and cut into the sensitive skin of his stomach.

Rachelea stopped suddenly, her body mere inches away from Blaine's. He continued to writhe, desperate to be free. Her eyes narrowed at the movement, and she sang a few low words that Blaine couldn't make out. The effect was instantaneous. His limbs went limp by his side, and he found they were suddenly too heavy to lift. From behind her back, Rachelea pulled out a long, silver knife. Its blade glinted menacingly in the ashen moonlight, and she brought it close to her face to inspect it.

Blaine felt his blood turn to ice at the slow demonic smile that spread across her face. Keeping her eyes trained on Blaine's face, Rachelea lowered the knife to skim across the skin of Blaine's chest. Small beads of blood broke the surface, and Blaine hissed at the feel of the metal slicing him open.

"Why are you doing this?" he cried in his desperation, not expecting an answer any more than he expected to live more than five minutes. But to his surprise, she did reply to him.

"You know nothing of pain. I saw your standard; I know you are from Daltonia. And judging from your two companions, you are on a Quest. Am I right?" she asked, eyes flashing dark in anger when Blaine nodded shakily.

"To find your _princess. _Well, let me tell you this, Prince of Daltonia. I already had my prince. The most amazing, wonderful man alive." she sighed, eyes glazing over slightly as she sighed slightly with longing. Blaine saw his chance.  
"What was his name?" he asked softly, praying that he could trade off her emotions to buy his freedom.

"Finn," she whispered back, and Blaine could hear every ounce of longing that she felt, every drop of desire that she had to give in that one simple word.

"Finn," he repeated, realising his mistake too late when her eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't you say his name!" she screeched, diving forward and pressing her knife back to his chest in her fury. More blood appeared, and Blaine flinched away from her, ropes preventing him from moving too far.

"Where is he now?" he asked as gently as he could, internally sighing in relief as she pulled back and removed the silver blade from his skin.

"I hurt him. I didn't mean to… it was a stupid mistake! But he couldn't forgive him, and he left me last week. Which why you have to die," she said, her words all the more terrible for the casual tone they were delivered in. Blaine felt his panic return, hot and twisting in his belly. He fought to not be overwhelmed, but it was hard with Rachelea stoking her knife fondly.

"What?" he asked, all eloquence lost in the face of his imminent death.

"Isn't it obvious? Your heart, free of pain and innocent of wrongdoing will heal my broken one," Rachelea said. "And then," she murmured, speaking more to herself than to Blaine, "then he'll come back to me. Then he'll forgive me."

"Any last words?" she asked Blaine, watching in amusement as he thrust his chin upwards and pushed his chest forward in a fit of bravery.

"Courage," he said defiantly.

Rachelea smiled again, and then raised the knife above her head, aiming it at Blaine's chest.

* * *

Blaine could see white and black shapes dancing behind his eyelids. Colours twisted and turned, and he smiled dimly. If this was where he would go after he died, he would be quite happy to never wake up again. But slowly, he could feel his eyes fluttering open, to be confronted with the image of Wes and David were crouching over him, faces etched with concern.  
"What happened?" Blaine asked, voice heavy with fatigue. He tried to sit up, and then gasped as a sharp ripping tore through his chest. He slumped down in pain, peering downwards to see what was wrong. Wrapped tight around his chest was a white bandage, stained… with blood.

"David woke up, and noticed you weren't there. We had no idea where you are, but Summer," Wes said, breaking off to give her a quick pat on her neck, "she just set off running. So David and I followed her, and she led us to a clearing. We got there just as that girl was about to cut your chest open. And I'm sorry I didn't move faster. I managed to disarm her, and cut her throat, but by that time, it was too late."

"Too late." Blaine repeated dumbly, his head beginning to ring and pound. Every breath he took felt like his ribs were being torn open roughly, and he began to breathe shallowly to avoid the pain. It didn't help.

"Prince Blaine, we have to go back," Wes said, and Blaine jerked away from him in shock. The action pulled his muscles and he gasped in pain.

"Back?" he asked, and David nodded.

"You're hurt, you need a physician…" he started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No. We have not come all this way to be beaten by some sort of witch! This is my Quest, and I need to rescue Princess Kurt." Blaine ground out through gritted teeth, the action of speaking causing him even more pain. The agony tore right to his heart… his _heart. _And all at once, the words of Tina the seer came rushing back to him… _"When your heart bleeds, and your chest aches, remember this, and you will be saved." _

"The potion," Blaine muttered under his breath, and Wes stared dumbly at him.

"What?" David asked, and Blaine groaned in impatience.

"In my pocket… hurry!" he ordered, gritting his teeth to stop the agonised whimpers that threatened to break free when David went to search for the tiny vial. Eventually he found it, and Blaine stared at it. It looked so tiny in his hand… so fragile. It could be poison, for all he knew… he could be about to die, and by his own hand. But it was either this, or the humiliating and agonising return to Daltonia. In the end, it was the image of Princess Kurt's face – or what he imagined it to look like – that gave him the courage to pull out the stopper and down the potion in one go.

At once, sensation filled his body. It was warm and cold at the same time, it was rough and smooth. His head felt cloudy and then clear, and then… Blaine tried to sit up again, and found that he could. The pain had faded away to nothing, leaving him with more gratitude than he had ever felt in his life. Wes and David wore matching stunned expressions as Blaine peeled away the bandage covering his chest.

Dried blood still clung to his skin, but the wound… the wound was old and shiny, looking as though it had been healing for a month rather than a few minutes. Experimentally, Blaine ran his hands over the smooth skin… it was soft to the touch. He could tell already that he would have an impressive scar running from his left collarbone down to his belly button. But he was healed.

Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Wes and David's amazed ones. He nodded once to them, and they scrambled to pack up the camp. They mounted their horses at the same time, and galloped off towards Hummelton, and Blaine's one true love.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Keep Your Enemies Close

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Four – Keep Your Enemies Close

Crossing the border was like leaving a barren wasteland behind, and stepping into a colour co-ordinated wonderland. Everything matched, from the colours of the flowers, to the trees and the tiny streams that flowed everywhere Blaine looked. It was overwhelming, and Blaine could see his expression of wonder echoed on Wes and David's faces. Small balls of fire puffed up from a nearby bush, and Blaine silently drew his sword to investigate. He pushed back the leaves… revealing two small, scaly looking animals rolling around on the floor together. One was red; the other seemed to be a glowing gold colour. As the prince and the knights watched, the strange little creatures blew more fire at other, but playfully.

"Dragonias," David murmured softly, before bending down to stroke the red one softly along its spine.

"What the hell is a dragonia?" Wes asked, eyeing the creatures with distrust. Blaine too was watching the place where David's hand came into contact with the tiny animal; he still had the image of them blowing fire in his mind. David glanced upwards at his friends, fingers still lightly stroking the dragonia.

"They're like tiny dragons. But unlike the big ones, they're harmless. They breathe fire, but only for play: never to maim. People keep them as pets here," David explained, scooping both of them up into his arms. Wes moved back instinctively, not taking the gold one that David held out to him. Blaine, meanwhile, was busy dissecting the words that David had spoken, going to the most important thing.

"The big ones," he queried, and David nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. These little guys are related to real dragons. They have loads of dragons in Hummelton, apparently. I mean, they come from McKinleyon originally, but they love it here as well." David said casually, not noticing the drain of colour from both Wes's and Blaine's faces.

"And are they dangerous?" Wes asked, voice held rock solid despite the fear Blaine would be willing to bet his kingdom he felt. David also seemed not to notice this.

"Oh yeah. You'd better hope we don't run into any. I mean, I'm the best knight in Daltonia – you two are quite good as well…" he added at Blaine's glare "but nobody has ever killed a full grown dragon. Some of them are up to a hundred feet tall, and unlike dragonias, they use their fire to kill." The dragonia now cradled in his arms gave a snort of smoke from its nostrils, and then hummed in contentment, nestling further into David's chest.

"Any else we should know?" Blaine asked this time, feeling anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. They had already faced so much on this Quest – the scar on Blaine's chest could pay tribute to that fact – and knowing his luck, Blaine would have to face a dragon as well.

"Well, they have amour plated scales, they _hate_ humans, and like I said, they're deadly."

"Wonderful," Wes muttered sarcastically in shock, also drawing his sword despite the fact the meadow they were in was filled only with foliage and the dragonias David was still cuddling.

"How do you know all this?" Blaine asked, secretly praying that David had been misinformed somehow. No such luck.

"I did some research before we came." he said, blushing furiously when Wes raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, guys. David, put the… whatever they are… put them down." Blaine commanded, before remounting Summer and kicking his heels into her sides. She trotted forwards, and he could hear Wes and David fall in behind him.

And so they travelled onwards, past the meadows of Gucci, Prada and Vogue. Farmers working in the fields eyed them suspiciously, but let them pass without comment. They journeyed through the forests of Hummelton, and Wes was very taken with the famous grease-monkeys that lived there. By night fall, they were camped in a small clearing of trees. Blaine had started a fire, and all three men were settling in for the night. Blaine had just begun to close his eyes, when a loud _crack_ filled his ears. He sat bolt upright, Wes and David doing the same. Slowly, he pulled the dagger he always kept in his boots loose. He stood up, and stepped forwards, away from the safety of the fire and into the shadows.

Immediately, a pair of hands grabbed at his waist, and brought him crashing to the ground. The figure above him was definitely human, but Blaine didn't care as he dragged his dagger along the other man's arm, just deep enough to leave a flesh wound: a warning. From behind him, he could hear the same happen to Wes and David, and the thought of his friends in danger just strengthened the vigour with which he fought. But the other man was strong, and soon Blaine also was wounded: lightly, and on his cheek. He could feel small amounts of blood drip down his face, and then he could taste it falling into his mouth. He managed to stumble to feet, as did his opponent. Both men faced each other, daggers held ready, and Blaine could see his adversary clearly for the first time.

The man had longish blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was a lot taller than Blaine, and way brawnier than the prince could ever hope to him. But it was his lips that held Blaine's attention… they were huge… and then the man's eyes widened in alarm as he saw something behind Blaine's head.

"Stop!" he yelled, and his men immediately dropped their weapons to the ground. Wes and David looked over in confusion at Blaine; at his terse nod, they also put lowered their swords. David dropped his completely to the ground, but Wes refused to slacken the tight grip he held his in.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, moving his hand up to his cheek. The damage seemed to be minimal… it probably wouldn't even scar… with relief, Blaine turned his attention back to the man in front of him, who was smiling dorkily.

"Prince Sam of Evanshire and my companions are Sir Mike and Sir Matt," he said, and then continued, at the sight of Blaine's blank face, "Prince Sam, I am. And I am trying to rescue a princess in a… jam." he finished lamely, flushing slightly at Wes's ill-disguised snort of mirth.

"Right…" Blaine replied, signalling that Wes and David should move closer to him.

"I'm Prince Blaine of Daltonia, and this is Sir Wes and Sir David. What Quest are you on?" he asked, and Sam's eyes lit up.

"Princess Kurt of Hummelton's Quest," he said, and Blaine choked in shock. Wes thumped him hard on the back, while Prince Sam and his knights looked on in bemusement. At Sam's questioning look, Blaine explained.

"That is the same Quest I am on. So really, you should withdraw now. Princess Kurt is mine," he stated, turning around and walking back towards their camp.

Hot jealousy filled his stomach, and he felt sick with it. That anyone else would even _dare_ to presume that Princess Kurt could ever be theirs! As he so often did, Blaine closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. In spite of himself, he grinned as he thought of her. There was no way he was sharing her with anyone. He continued to walk towards the camp, and then turned to check that Wes and David were behind him. They were, but, to his annoyance, Prince Sam had also followed.

"I don't think so. You withdraw," Sam said, and Blaine spun round to face him. He didn't realise just how close he had gone, until he was literally face to face with his opponent. He had thought the proximity might scare the other prince off, but no such luck; Sam stood his ground, glaring down at Blaine.

"Guys, we can't sort this out now. Why don't we just get some sleep?" Sir Mike suggested from behind Sam, and Blaine slowly nodded in agreement, suspicion still clouding his hazel eyes.

"All right," Sam muttered, putting away the dagger that was now hanging loosely in one hand. All six men slowly pulled out their rugs, or slipped back into them. Blaine, for one, never took his eyes off the back of Prince Sam's head. He spent most of the night wide awake, making sure that neither the prince nor the other knights would attack his friends. And when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of monstrous dragons the size of castles.

* * *

When they all woke, the sun was high and shining brightly in the sky. Blaine groaned as he rolled over onto one side, the harsh light temporarily blinding him. He could hear movement, and he slowly turned his head to see what was making it, senses alert to the slightest danger. Instead, all he saw was Prince Sam doing press ups, shirt off and sweat running down his back. Blaine felt his mouth go dry at the sight. This was the man he was supposed to battle for Princess Kurt's affections? He might as well give up. But when Prince Sam caught sight of him and smiled smugly, Blaine felt his pride and confidence come rushing back. He would be the one to marry Princess Kurt, not Prince Sam.

By unspoken agreement, neither group spoke as they packed up their supplies and mounted their horses. Blaine stiffened when he heard Prince Sam's snort of amusement at his steed; Sam himself was mounted on a handsome chestnut stallion. It towered over Summer, and beside it, she looked like nothing but a toy. A pretty toy, but a toy nevertheless. And worse; she looked like the sort of toy a young girl would play with. Blaine made sure he sat extra straight in the saddle, and watched Sam do the same.

Wes and David seemed immune to the uncomfortable silence, cracking jokes and chasing each other round like children. From the sidelines, Summer watched them with disapproving, superior eyes. Blaine turned in his saddle to look over at Prince Sam and his knights.

"We should travel together," he blurted out, noticing everyone else go deathly quiet. Blaine could feel a blush already decorating the back of his ears and neck, but he held firm. Prince Sam slowly scrutinised him, and then nodded once. Together, side by side, both princes led the way forward.

* * *

"Hey, David," Wes said conversationally, pulling his horse over to ride next to his friend. He had already tried to make polite conversation with Sir Matt, who didn't seem to ever speak, and Sir Mike, who only spoke a little more. Both had pretty much ignored him, and now he was bored. David, however, turned to him with a bright glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, also pulling his horse closer. When they had been kids, they had regularly ridden together all the time, plodding along on steady palfreys until they grew old enough to have real horses, and be let out alone. The moment they were out of sight of the castle, they had ridden as hard and fast as they could, racing each other until the horses were panting and slick with sweat.

They rode the same horses as they had done then, and the animals were so tuned in to each other, neither man had to even pay attention to what they were doing.

"I was thinking, now that we've nearly rescued Princess Kurt…we should plan something for afterwards," Wes said, watching David carefully. His friend just grinned.

"What, like completing another deadly quest to rescue and woo a fair maiden?" David asked, and Wes had to glance over to check that he wasn't joking. David's face, however, was completely sincere, and Wes fought back his intense urge to roll his eyes.

"Not really. I was thinking more of a joust, actually. Or an archery competition," David seemed to consider it for a moment, before his face creased into a wide smile.

"Ok." he said, and they continued to ride onwards.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour after that conversation that Blaine and Sam reached an uncomfortable truth: they were lost. The meadows all around them shone with the same brilliance, the flowers were studded and perfumed with the same jewels and scents. It would be impossible to keep track of your location in a country like this, Blaine thought, unless you were very used to doing so. But every hour or so, they passed the same tree. And Blaine knew it was the same tree, because he could see, down at the base, a small heart carved into the bark.

Neither prince wanted to admit this – stubborn in spite of their rising heat and fatigue – and so they carried on for more than half the day before Blaine could stand it no longer.

"We're lost," he said, so calmly and reasonably that they might have been discussing the weather. Beside him, Sam tensed, and then turned to glare at him

"No, we're not." he said shortly, before urging his horse forwards down a path Blaine was sure they had walked at least three times that day. Kicking Summer sharply in the sides, Blaine galloped forwards and swerved in front of the other prince, effectively blocking his path. Sam's horse reared, thrashing its hooves wildly until Sam calmed it softly. Angrily, he turned on Blaine.

"Dude, what was that all about?" he asked furiously, his usually clear blue eyes flashing with a certain danger; like lightning just before it struck the ground, or a lion before it attacked its prey. Blaine, however, was not intimidated.

"We're lost. You know it, I know it… hell, I bet even your horse knows it!" Blaine said in the same calm voice. Still angry, Sam attempted to dodge around him, but Summer had manoeuvred herself in such a way that made it impossible to do so. Sam scowled.

"Get out of my way," he replied in a low, dangerous voice. Blaine recognised that voice, had heard it thousands of times from angry servants and frustrated knights in training. He knew he should move out of the way, run, and let Sam leave. But something made him stay.

"No," he replied quietly, watching with a sort of sick fascination as Sam's eyes flashed darkly. Keeping their eyes locked together, Sam slowly pulled out his dagger, and aimed as if to throw it at Summer's neck…

And then there was a flash of bright green light. Blaine was blinded. He covered his eyes with his hand, unable to see anything at all… until just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Gingerly, he opened his eyes, prepared for anything… or so he thought. Sitting a slight way back, next to the marked tree, was a huge throne, carved of wood. It sat, tall and proud, purple flowers and green vines curling lavishly around it. But what was more astonishing was the man seated on it. Blaine could see Sam's dagger drop from his hand, could hear Wes's sharp intake of breath. The man in the chair just smiled.

"You seem lost," he remarked quietly, watching as both princes' eyes widened considerably. Sam opened his mouth as if to deny the fact, but Blaine cut him swiftly off.

"Yes, we are. I'm looking for…" he began, but the stranger just smiled.

"Kurt of Hummelton. I know. Tina told me where you'd be," the stranger interrupted, eyes dancing in amusement at the shock on the knight's faces. Slowly, he waved one hand in the air, and a map appeared in it. He studied it for a few seconds, and then handed it over to Blaine. With shaking fingers, Blaine took it. It showed a very clear route to where Princess Kurt would be.

A faint greenish glow began to appear around the stranger, and the others screwed their eyes shut.

"Wait!" he yelled, and the stranger paused for a second.

"Kind sir, you must tell me your name. And how you know Tina," Blaine said, and the man just smiled.

"Me and Tina have been close for years. And as for my name… Artie," he said, before the green glow grew and engulfed him. Blaine was left staring at the empty space where he had been. Slowly, the others opened their eyes and Sam immediately looked over at the map Blaine held. For one selfish second, he considered keeping the map to himself. But that wasn't who he was, and so he allowed Sam to look. After a terse nod to each other, they trotted on, knights following behind them.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! Also... Kurt didn't make it into this chapter. It was getting too long already. He _will _be in chapter five - this time I promise!


	5. Death Walks Among Us

A/N: As promised, Kurt is in the story now! Yay! I just wanted to post this chapter today, and wish all of you who celebrate it a happy christmas. If you don't - have a nice day tomorrow anyway, whatever you do!

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Five – Death Prowls Among Us

They rode in silence through the lush plains of Hummelton, not even Wes or David willing to break the tense calm that hung between the two princes and their knights. Now that Blaine had a map, the journey began to pass much more quickly, and soon they were in a meadow of blue grass, dotted with silver flowers. In the distance, barely visible because of mist that had somehow descended, there was a large castle. Blaine could see its high walls, stretching up towards the sun. They looked thick, and Blaine felt a moment of unease about getting in. But beside him, Blaine saw Wes smile ever so slightly.

"Doesn't look too hard…" Wes stated, before an ear-splitting roar filled the sky. Startled, the horses all stepped back; David's even reared, forcing the knight to bring her back under control. Visibly shaken, Blaine turned to David.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, cold dread already settling in the base of his stomach. Because deep down, he already knew what the noise had been. But he needed David to confirm it.

"Dragon. A Sylvester one, judging by the pitch. They're the most deadly," David said, and the colour drained from Blaine's face. A dragon.

Slowly, he turned to face Prince Sam and saw his own horror reflected in the other prince's face. Blaine took a deep breath, but Sam beat him to it.

"If you want to back out, Prince Blaine, you can." Sam said, eyes glinting slightly. For a moment, Blaine imagined what was ahead. Fighting a dragon would be dangerous, possibly even deadly. He could die, or he could lose Wes and David… at the thought of his friends being gone, Blaine turned to them. They had come all this way with him, and he had loved them all his life. David – always the more calm and measured of the two – smiled softly, and nodded once. That small nod gave Blaine the courage to face Prince Sam again.

"No. You can leave, if you wish," Blaine said, but Sam shook his head. Silently grateful for the extra three fighters, Blaine dismounted and drew parchment and a quill from his bag.

"We need a plan," he stated, settling in with the others right by his side.

OoOoO

Blaine could hardly see the ground in front of him; the mist was thicker here, more oppressive. It pressed in on all sides, pushing down on Blaine like a claustrophobic blanket. He ignored it, holding his sword strong and proud in front of him as he felt his way carefully towards the castle. He could feel rocks underneath his feet, and every now and then, he stumbled slightly. Every time he did so he froze in horror, waiting for the dragon's roar and sharp teeth piercing his neck.

But it didn't happen. Instead, he carried on until he was at the very foot of the castle walls, looking at them stretching up above him as high as the eye could see. He pulled from the bag on his back a length of rope, intent on scaling the wall and rescuing the Princess Kurt.

Instead, another loud roar filled the air and Blaine felt something heavy hit him hard in the chest and throw him backwards. His back hit the wall with a sickening _crunch _and he lay, winded for a few moments. He could see now, the thing that had knocked him off his feet; it was a large reptilian tail, inlaid with huge gold spikes. Blaine visibly gulped when he saw the dragon it belonged to; it was as large as a house, with red and white amour-plated scales covering its hide. The dragon seemed not to notice him, however, as it walked towards where Blaine knew Wes to be located…

Hauling himself to his feet, Blaine set off after it at a run. He came up to the tail and then passed it until he drew level with the beast's flank. The mist concealed him from view, as he drew his sword and plunged it into the great beast's side. At once, its ear-splitting howl filled the air, nearly deafening Blaine. The dragon swung around to face him, and for a moment, both dragon and prince stood, paralysed in shock and fear. Blaine looked deeply into the dragon's huge, hazel eyes. And then the moment was gone, and the dragon opened its jaws wide… Blaine threw himself sideways to safety just as a great torrent of fire surged into the spot he had occupied only moments before.

Beside him, Blaine could hear Wes shouting at him, and he watched in horror as his friend plunged his sword into the dragon's front paw. The beast snarled in pain, lashing out at Wes but Blaine was too quick for it. Hefting his sword high above his head, Blaine ran at the dragon, and jumped, landing on the side he had injured. Panting heavily, he jammed his foot into the wound he had inflicted earlier, ignoring the dragon's bellow as he used it to climb.

The dragon's scales were sharp, cutting his hands into open wounds as he pulled himself higher and higher up its side. Suddenly, the dragon reared, forcing Blaine to cling on tighter. His sword clattered to the ground, leaving Blaine defenceless as the dragon swung its ugly head round and prepared to kill him…

But it didn't get the chance, as David, Matt, Mike and Sam finally entered the battle. Taking one look at the scene before them, all four men charged forward, slashing at the dragon with every last ounce of strength they possessed. Angrily, the dragon dropped back down onto its four legs and fought back, giving Blaine the chance he needed to climb the rest of the way onto the dragon's back.

"Blaine! Here!" Wes screamed, throwing Blaine sword as hard as he could at the prince. Blaine caught it in one hand, years of knight training making him quick and agile.

"His neck!" he heard Matt yell, before the dragon was breathing fire again. The heat of it filled the meadow they were in, scorching every surface and charring everything in sight. Blaine could hear screams of agony from below, could feel the searing pain of his ripped and bleeding hands. Chaos reigned as Blaine, grunting with pain and exertion, raised his sword and plunged it into the beast's neck.

With one last bellow of rage and pain, the dragon stumbled, falling to the ground. Blaine was slung from its back, landing painfully a few feet away as the dragon finally took its last breath. Silence filled the air… the mist was deeper, and the smoke meant that Blaine couldn't see anyone. He had heard screams earlier, and his mind immediately conjured up images of Wes and David, injured or worse… dropping his sword, Blaine stumbled through the mist, not caring of anything but finding his friends.

He felt something solid and hard beneath his feet, and he stumbled, falling on top of it. He looked down, horrified when he realised it was a body. Desperately, he checked the man's pulse, but there was none.

"Help!" he yelled, emotion and grief colouring his voice. He just needed someone, anyone, to be there with him… and from the mist, approached several figures. Wes dropped to his knees beside Blaine, putting an arm around his shoulders. David was next, and Blaine felt selfishly happy for one moment that his two best friends were safe. Mike stood numbly off to one side, silent tears streaming down his face. But it was Prince Sam's reaction that was the hardest to bear. Tears flooded down his face, and Sam gasped for breath raggedly. He clutched Matt's body to his chest, making noises that would be considered animalistic. Slowly, Blaine stood up, pulling Wes and David with him. They walked away, leaving Sam and Mike in their grief.

OoOoO

They camped there for the night, sleeping under the stars. Blaine slept with Wes and David on either side of him, and he curled up into them in his sleep. They let him, seeming to understand his intense need to just be close to them. His dreams were haunted with images of what could have happened, were his friends the ones injured… when dawn broke, Blaine was already awake and waiting. They packed up their possessions, and made their way over to where they had left Sam and Mike the night before. A small grave had been dug, neatly covered over. The knights stood next to it, and Blaine approached quietly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, expecting Sam to yell at him, or even attack him. Instead, the other prince nodded.

"It's not your fault. He knew the risks," Sam replied, before shouldering his own pack and following Blaine into the castle.

Blaine wasn't sure what he had been expecting; dingy corridors maybe, with cobwebs and suits of armour. Instead, the castle was light and airy. The walls were all painted in neutral colours, the floorboards beneath their feet clean and smooth. And yet it still felt like a prison. It felt impersonal, and cold. In spite of the warm temperature, Blaine shuddered. Eventually, they came to the highest room in the tallest tower of the castle.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to open the door, but he gestured for Sam to do it, feeling that the blonde prince deserved it more. So slowly, Sam opened the door, and all five men stepped inside. The room was shaped in a pentagon shape, the walls lined with paintings of clothes. There was a vast wardrobe spanning three sides of the room, and a huge, cream coloured bed. And sitting on that bed, staring out of the solitary window was a girl.

Her skin was a rich chocolate colour, her ebony hair pulled back into an intricate plait. Her body was encased in a tight gown, pale green and shimmering slightly. It showed off her voluptuous curves, and dipped low on her chest. She looked every inch a princess, and Blaine could hear the other men's sharp intakes of breath at the sight of her. But he felt nothing. Disappointment flooded his stomach, hot and heavy. She was beautiful, yes: but he felt nothing. No attraction, no longing to be near her… nothing. Still, Blaine knew his part.

Dutifully, he stepped forwards and got on one knee before her, ignoring Sam's annoyed noise from behind him. The girl turned, startled, and opened her mouth to speak, but Blaine cut in front of her.

"I have journeyed long and far for you, my Princess. You are as beautiful as I was told, and I am here to rescue you. Together with my trusty knights, I have already slain the fearsome dragon. So, Princess Kurt," Blaine said, before the girl burst out into peals of un-ladylike, hysterical laughter. Startled, Blaine flinched back from her, and flushed deeply.

"Is something the matter, Princess Kurt?" he asked her, but she just grinned.

"I'm not a princess! I'm Prince Kurt's lady in waiting, Mercedes" she exclaimed, before laughing again.

"_Prince_…" Sam started, before the door behind him was thrown open and a young man strode in.

Blaine turned quickly… and felt his mouth go dry at the man before him. His hair was short and styled, a stray lock hanging loosely into one eye. His body was slim and lean, and Blaine ran his eyes down the prince's legs and then up again to his chest. Blaine could feel his heartbeat speed up, and nervousness overtake him as he took in the young man's clear, blue-grey eyes and strawberry pink lips. Nobody said a word, and the silence grew to uncomfortable lengths.

Eventually, Blaine stood up, ignoring the thrill that went through him when he realised that Prince Kurt was taller than him by a good inch. Blaine had never been good at introductions, so he just blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"But you're supposed to be a Princess!" he exclaimed, immediately regretting his words as soon as he had said them. Kurt's eyes flashed angrily, and his tone when he replied was glacial.

"And you're supposed to be charming… and tall…" Kurt replied, smirking in satisfaction when Blaine flushed deeply. Behind them, Sam shifted on one foot. Desperate not to let the barb ruin the moment, Blaine quickly tried to recover.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Prince Blaine of Daltonia, and this is Sir Wes and Sir David, my knights," Blaine said, gesturing his friends over to stand next to him. In the corner, Sam scowled. "And this is Prince Sam of Evanshire, and his knight Sir Mike," Blaine finished, trying to smile politely when Sam stepped forwards.

He'd already made a fool of himself, and Sam was so much better looking than he was… what if Kurt picked the blonde prince to be his husband? Blaine wasn't sure he could bear that. One of Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Two princes?" he asked, and Blaine nodded. Sam, however, did not.

"Err… no. Just Prince Blaine. I thought you were a Princess, and there is no way I'm marrying a dude. So, yeah. I'll back out now," Sam said, before opening the door and striding out, Mike close on his heels. Another heavy silence followed, until Wes broke it cheerfully.

"So," he grinned, "time to get packed!" His words acted as a trigger, with Mercedes and Kurt bustling around to pack everything. Blaine stood to one side, and silently berated himself for his utter lack of suaveness. He reasoned he would have time to woo Prince Kurt on the ride back to Daltonia.

OoOoO

To be continued...


	6. Feel You In My Bones

A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely new year, and I would like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews this story has had. They really do make me write faster! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sam, for being my beta and making this a whole lot better.

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Six – Feel You In My Bones

It took four long hours before Kurt had packed up everything he _absolutely _needed, and nearly as long for Wes and David to lug the heavy bags outside. Blaine spent the whole time drinking in Kurt, and desperately trying to make it look like he was not doing so. When the bags were finally packed, it was midday and Blaine was anxious to start to journey back to Daltonia.

"Prince Kurt, we're ready now, if you are," he said, inwardly cringing at how formal he sounded. Kurt didn't even bother to answer him; he just began to make his way down to stairs to the bottom of the castle, arm in arm with Mercedes.

Blaine walked behind them, longing to reach out his hand to grasp Kurt's. But try as he might, he could not find the courage to do so. As they stepped out of the castle, Blaine gasped silently. The sunlight hit Kurt's hair softly, making him look almost as though he had a halo. Blaine's image was improved when Kurt smiled, almost for the first time since Blaine had met him.

"Is this your horse?" he asked, walking over to Summer slowly. Under her wary eye, he circled her, before laying a hand on the pink fur of her neck. Immediately, she leaned into it, closing her eyes and whinnying softly.

"When I was a kid, before I was locked in the tower, I had a horse like this," Kurt murmured softly, stroking Summer again, "I mean, mine was blue and had a shorter horn but… she's lovely," Kurt said, smiling even more. Blaine felt a rush of relief flood his stomach as he took in the other prince's content expression.

"Yeah," he replied confidently, approaching her also, "I thought she was really girly at first, and totally lame, but…" he stopped dead when he saw the look of pure hatred that passed over his prince's face.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly, but the other boy just looked away.

"It's Prince Kurt. Let's just ride," he said quietly, pulling himself up onto Summer's back and waiting for Blaine to do the same. Sighing, Blaine hauled himself into the saddle and grabbed the reins. Beneath him, Summer shifted slightly from foot to foot, impatient to be off.

"You need to grab my waist," Blaine muttered, blushing deeply in anger and embarrassment. Kurt didn't move, however.

"I can keep on by myself, thank you." Kurt answered stiffly, and Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Summer began to walk forwards, followed by Wes with the bags and David riding with Mercedes behind him. True to his words, Kurt did an excellent job holding on without any help at all. But half an hour later, Blaine felt two reluctant hands slide around his waist and clasp over his stomach. Grinning to himself, Blaine spurred Summer forwards.

OoOoO

When they reached the nearest town they could find, Blaine jumped down from Summer's back, and went off into the streets. Kurt and Mercedes were left to stare at the cobbled roads, the stalls, the animals. It all seemed so much to take in, all at once. David walked up next to Mercedes.

"So, just how long were you in that tower?" he asked, once he was sure that Prince Kurt was too engrossed in the scene in front of him to notice. He'd only just met the prince, and he was all ready a little scared of the smaller boy.

"Seven years," Mercedes replied quietly. David wanted to ask her why, but he was interrupted by Blaine coming back to them, a heavy bag slung over his shoulder filled to the brim with food. Behind him trotted two horses, one black and one pure white with golden hooves and a bright orange mane.

Kurt stared at the white horse for a few seconds, before looking at Blaine. The prince merely shrugged.

"What? I figured you would want to ride in style, and I can tell you'd prefer your own horse," Blaine said, feeling triumphant when Kurt walked over slowly to the horse and touched her face softly.

"Thanks," he murmured, before pulling himself onto her back. Everyone else mounted their horses, and then they rode out of the town and into the wilderness.

OoOoO

When night fell, Blaine insisted that they stop and set up camp. Grateful for the stop, Wes and David jumped off at once, unpacking the sleeping rolls and the food. Mercedes carefully knocked two flints together to start a fire, while David stared at her in amazement.

"I think I love you," David muttered, as Mercedes flashed him a grin and proceeded to cook some small potatoes over the open flame, speared on a few twigs. Wes nudged David, and nodded to where, off to one side, Blaine and Kurt stood, heads bowed together as they stroked Summer and Kurt's pony, which he had decided to call Emma. Emma was shy, it turned out, but when Kurt had really pushed her, she had been fast and strong. _B__eautiful, just like him_, Blaine thought.

Slowly, Blaine reached for Summer's ears, fondling them softly before smiling at Kurt, enjoying their closeness.

"You don't have to keep watch tonight," Blaine said softly, intending to give Kurt a rest after the long, hard ride they had endured during the day. To his surprise, the younger boy glared at him.

"I'm quite capable of keeping watch, _Blaine_," he replied angrily, seeming to not notice that he had called the other prince by his first name for the first time. Blaine, however, did notice; he could feel a rush of warmth to his stomach. _Blaine. _His name had never sounded so good to him, even if Kurt was saying it with a sneer in his voice. Nodding, Blaine seemed to reach his decision.

"All right then. I'll wake you up when it's your turn." Blaine said, turning away and calling the others to settle down for the night. He spent his shift staring at the pale smoothness of Kurt's cheeks, and the way that his eyelashes were so long that they rested on them. Eventually, it was Kurt's turn. Blushing, he woke the younger boy and climbed into his own bed, falling asleep in mere minutes.

When he woke up, the embers of the fire were burning low, and he could only see three figures lying sprawled out on the ground. Cursing, Blaine noticed that Kurt's bedroll was empty. Silently, so as to not wake the others, he got to his feet and began to walk through the trees. In the pale moonlight, the forests of Hummelton looked even more beautiful than they did during the day.

All around him, Blaine could see the small, harmless fairies that Hummelton was so famous for flitting around over his head. They glowed pink, purple and blue against the night sky, and Blaine could feel a soft smile tugging at his lips just from looking at them. He journeyed deeper and deeper into the forests, stopping every now and then to look at the beauty all around him.

But try as he might, Blaine could not find Kurt. Sighing, he was just about to give up… when something changed. Distantly, he could hear the notes of a song, clear and high. Blaine strained his ears to hear more, moving softly through the trees in the direction of the sound. And then he burst into a beautiful clearing, and his jaw dropped. The clearing was home to a large, deep lake, surface glittering in the ashen moonlight. Blaine could see fairies swooping down and touching the water lightly with their fingertips, before flitting away again. It was a beautiful sight, but his attention was focused on the singer in the middle of the lake.

Standing there, waist deep and topless in the clear water, was Prince Kurt. He was turned to face Blaine, his eyes shut as he sang. Blaine, unable to help himself, lowered his gaze down to Kurt's chest, where rivulets of water were chasing each other down, shining softly in the light. His skin was like ice in the moonlight, almost white and looking almost pearlescent to Blaine's admiring gaze. Kurt's hair was wet and plastered to his forehead, his lips open in song. He looked like some sort of beautiful wood nymph, and for a second, the prince's breath was stolen.

Blaine could feel the same hot lead that always seemed to gather whenever he was around Kurt, but now there was something different as well. Blaine felt the desperate need to protect Kurt, to keep him safe and see him smile. With a jolt, Blaine realised that he was falling in love. With that in mind, Blaine unconsciously stepped closer, intent on making out the words of Kurt's song; when a twig snapped underneath his foot.

Immediately, Kurt stopped his song, and opened his eyes, alert to the first sign of danger. Blaine flinched when Kurt turned his furious gaze on him, eyes dark with anger. Flushing, Blaine dropped his gaze.

"I… I'm sorry… you were missing and I thought I should look for you and…" Blaine stammered.

"Turn around," Kurt said, and Blaine hastened to do as he asked. With his gaze safely fixated on a large oak tree, Blaine could hear the noise of water splashing as Kurt walked to the edge of the lake and pulled himself out. He could hear the sound of clothes being slipped on behind him, and occasionally Kurt's annoyed noises when something wouldn't slide on his wet skin comfortably.

Eventually, Kurt seemed to be finished, because Blaine could hear footsteps walking up behind him, and then stop abruptly. Slowly, he turned around, only to find Kurt standing right in front of him, so close their breath mingled in the cold air. They were less than an inch apart, all it would take was one small lean from Blaine. And then Kurt went to take a small step back, but Blaine stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his waist. Startled, Kurt looked up at him, all anger gone from his eyes to be replaced with something else entirely.

"You sing really well," Blaine murmured softly, raising his free hand to stroke his thumb down Kurt's cheek, placing in tenderly on the other prince's lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned in, breath ghosting across Blaine's lips. But before their lips could finally connect, they heard loud crashing through the bushes, and they sprung apart.

"Blaine!" Wes gasped, as he smashed into the clearing noisily.

He seemed not to notice Kurt's bright blush, or the way that Blaine was glaring at him furiously.

"David woke up and said you guys weren't there. So I came to look for you," Wes explained, still not noticing Blaine's anger. Instead, Wes grinned, and grabbed Blaine and Kurt's hands. Startled, Kurt let himself be pulled along behind Wes, heading back towards the camp. Blaine followed behind, more frustrated and angry than ever. He and Kurt didn't speak even when they were back at camp. They just curled up and slept.

OoOoO

The next morning, and Blaine could tell Kurt was ignoring him. He laughed with David, chatted to Wes, and got his horse ready with Mercedes; but never once did he look at the other prince. Blaine could tell that his friends had noticed this, and so as soon as they were riding – Wes, David and Blaine in front, Mercedes and Kurt a few metres behind – he decided to tell them the whole story of the night before, including seeing Kurt in the lake.

"He just looked so beautiful… maybe I should go talk to him…" Blaine added, making to wheel his horse back before Wes grabbed his reins in a panic.

"What?" Blaine asked, irritated at being stopped. Wes just shook his head, and stayed silent for a few moments.

"You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot." Wes said suddenly.

"Prince Kurt isn't a girl," Blaine replied, glancing back over his shoulder to where Kurt and Mercedes were riding side by side, laughing and chatting non-stop. As if he sensed his gaze, Kurt suddenly looked up, and Blaine felt himself flushing for being caught. At Kurt's questioning stare, he smiled slightly, and then turned back to Wes and David, who were watching him with amusement.

"No, he isn't," David agreed, "but you like him all the same. So, just woo him. You can do that," he added cheerfully, slapping Blaine on the arm before spurring his horse into a canter, Wes right at his side. Behind them, Blaine groaned softly.

He was still watching his friends – who were a good two hundred yards away - when another horse drew up along side him, and Blaine turned to it, expecting to see Wes or David, maybe hoping to see Kurt. He had no time to call a warning before the fist collided with his cheek and the darkness consumed him.

OoOoO

To be continued...


	7. Trapped But Not Alone

A/N: This is meant to be a bit of a short gap filler for when the action kicks off next chapter. So enjoy, and thank you again for all the reviews!

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Seven – Trapped But Not Alone

Trees rustled all around him as he stood, frozen, listening to the far off sounds of laughter. From his hidden spot in the forest, he could see out onto a small, winding footpath. A footpath he knew they would come along. At his side, he clenched one fist, holding it steady and firm. His thumb brushed over his knuckles, and he smiled to himself as he thought of the power he could wield in just one hand, with just one punch. He could see the two knights galloping off in front, laughing recklessly and racing each other. He could feel hot anger flood his veins at the sight of them, but he forced himself to stay calm. They weren't the reason he was there.

Another horse appeared, and he leaned forward slightly, barely breathing as he waited in anticipation to see who it was. He smiled grimly as he took in the wild, curly hair of his target. Prince Blaine. He could feel his very muscles clenching, feel and hear the blood beating in his brain. He held steady for a few more moments, before charging out of the bushes.

Prince Blaine barely had a moment to react, before his fist was swinging, and the prince was loose and pliant in his arms. He could hear some girl screaming behind him, and he swung around to face her. And next to the girl, was his second target. Ignoring the girl, he placed a gentle hand on the shocked and angry face of Prince Kurt, before punching him hard as well. He watched, transfixed, as the boy fell to the ground, crumpling before his very eyes.

The girl was annoying him now, shrieking and punching him as hard as she could. Not that it hurt him. Sighing in annoyance, he swung his arm again and she was finally silent.

He stood back for a moment, eyeing the scene in front of him. Three bodies lay unmoving on the ground, heads lolling and limbs resting, useless against him. He smiled softly, happy as he left the girl where she lay. For all he cared, she could rot there. He roughly flung Prince Blaine over his shoulder, and picked up Prince Kurt as well, before taking one quick look back at the scene he was leaving: an unconscious girl, and three terrified horses. Smiling grimly, he began to run away from the scene, and towards the mountains.

oOoOo

Wes laughed aloud at the feel of the wind rushing through his hair, stinging his eyes and pushing his horse's mane back against his fingers. He could feel his heart beating, could see the tree in front of him that was the finish line of the race he and David were currently competing in. Pushing his horse still faster, he galloped across the line in triumph, slowing down as soon as he was sure he had won. David rode up behind him, steed breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"Why do you always win?" David grumbled, patting his horse gently on the neck as she recovered her breath. Wes just shrugged casually, feeling a sharp sense of pride at his friend's question.

"I'm just the best," Wes replied modestly, yelping when David hit him on the arm.

"Shouldn't Blaine have caught us up by now?" David asked, worry creeping into his usually calm voice. Wes just shrugged unconcernedly.

"He's probably busy singing songs to Prince Kurt. You know how he gets," he replied nonchalantly. Nevertheless, Wes turned his horse around and began to walk back the way they had come.

oOoOo

The first thing that Prince Kurt noticed when he opened his eyes was that he couldn't see. Blackness overwhelmed his senses, hugging him in, trapping him. In panic, he kicked wildly out to one side, feeling a dull sense of satisfaction when his leg hit something next to him. The thing, whatever it was, let out a low groan and Kurt kicked it again. And then he felt a hand, brushing along his arm slowly. Kurt could feel panic gathering in his stomach, as he thrashed around violently, terrified. The hand grabbed onto one of his flailing limbs, but Kurt just kicked the person off him.

Kurt almost screamed when he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso and flip him onto his stomach. A warm weight settled on his back, effectively pinning him to the dusky, cold floor. Kurt tried to kick out, and when that didn't work, he screamed, his voice echoing loudly in the darkness. Undeterred, Kurt could feel the hand creeping up the back of his head, and brush against it for a second. And then, suddenly, the darkness was gone.

The weight shifted as Kurt lay still, staring down at the floor in bemusement. And then, as his senses came back to him, he sat up quickly, fists clenched, ready to defend himself… only to end up inches away from Prince Blaine's face. Their eyes locked for a second, hazel to storm tossed grey. Kurt lowered his eyes, tracing Blaine's face with them until he reached the other prince's mouth. Instead of the rosy pink lips he expected to see, there was a stretch of cloth tied around him, effectively stopping any speech.

Kurt leaned forward slightly, and Blaine turned, allowing Kurt to untie the gag from the back. His hands brushed against Blaine's ebony hair, feeling it slip and slide across his fingers. Somewhere deep, uncontrollable, he felt the need to bury his hands in it, tangle them deeper and deeper and then pull Blaine closer to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as soon as his mouth was free, words a little thick and heavy. Kurt pulled back at once, flushing slightly at their close proximity. To cover his obvious discomfort, he looked around, and gasped. They seemed to be in some sort of large cave, walls wet and grimy with mould. Kurt stood up, walking to the edge and running his hands over it, flinching in disgust at the grime he found there. A slit of light came in from one corner, illuminating the cave and its inhabitants. Kurt made his way over to it, stroking his hands hesitantly over the rough rock of the cave wall.

"What is it?" Blaine asked more clearly, also standing and walking over to stand next to the other prince. He too surveyed the wall in front of them, and then smiled softly.

"It looks like there's a large boulder blocking the entrance. But don't worry – I'll get us out," Blaine said, flashing what he hoped was a dashing smile. To his dismay, Kurt scowled and turned his back to him, walking back over to where they had come from.

Confused, Blaine followed him closely.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, not entirely sure what to do. Without warning, Kurt swung round to face him, anger flashing in his stormy eyes.

"Why do you assume that _you'll _be the one to rescue me? I'm taller than you and I'm every bit as much of a prince as you!" Kurt yelled in frustration, catching Blaine off guard. He stood in front of Kurt, watching the other boy's chest move violently in anger.

"I already rescued you once," he replied in what he hoped was a reasonable tone. Unfortunately, it seemed like exactly the wrong thing to say, as Kurt's eyes flashed angrily again.

"Oh yes, because I was enough of a _princess_ to be locked in a tower in the first place!" he yelled, causing Blaine to actually take a step back. And then, as he watched, all the fight seemed to go out of Kurt. He slumped forward slightly, before sinking down onto the cold floor of the cave, defeat speaking in volumes from every aspect of his body language.

"Kurt?" he asked again, feeling like a dork as he crouched down next to the other prince. Kurt turned towards him, eyes slightly wet as he blinked furiously to clear them. Slowly, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, making sure that there was a reasonable distance between them.

"Why were you locked in that tower?" Blaine asked him, tensing slightly as he waited for Kurt to yell at him or even lash out. Instead, Kurt just looked at him, eyes still glassy and vacant.

"It's meant to be princesses, right? That's what you were expecting. That's what Prince Sam wanted." Kurt began, focusing his gaze on a spot on the far wall, eyes unfocused.

"I was meant to go on a quest, just like I was meant to inherit Hummelton one day. But then my dad remarried. She seemed nice…" Kurt broke off to muffle a sob, and Blaine nodded.

"Queen Carole, I've heard of her. But surely you'd still be the heir?" he asked, but Kurt shook his head.

"No. In Hummelton, the eldest son becomes the king, not the youngest. And Carole already had a son – Prince Finn. He's older than me. And, of course, he's much more _manly_ than me… much more fit to lead a country than me… so I got locked away, and he got to be the successor to the throne…" Kurt stopped as his tears began to fall heavier than before, muffling his words.

Tentatively, Blaine reached out one hand and gently laid it on Kurt's arm. Encouraged when the other boy didn't push him away, he shifted closer to Kurt, placing his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him against his chest in a loose hug. While Kurt cried in his arms, Blaine did his best to work through what the other prince had just revealed.

"Prince Finn doesn't happen to have a girlfriend called Rachelea, does he?" Blaine asked casually, nearly regretting his words when Kurt stiffened in his arms.

"Yes. She's an even bigger diva than me," he managed a small smile at his words, which Blaine shared. Slowly, he pulled Kurt closer to him, and plotted ways of escape.

oOoOo

Wes was the first to ride into the clearing, and see the scene before him.

"David!" he called behind him, jumping off his steed and chasing after the loose horses. David came galloping forward, hand going up to his mouth when he saw Mercedes lying on the ground. Jumping for his horse as fast as he could, he ran the short distance that separated them, scooping her up into his arms and shaking her gently.

"Mercedes?" he asked softly, feeling a rush of relief go through him when she stirred slightly in his arms. Confusion clouded her eyes as she stared up at him, and then clarity came to them.

"Kurt…" she muttered in a daze, and then louder, as she realized what had happened, "Kurt!"

"Where's Prince Blaine?" Wes asked, grabbing Summer's reigns and walking all of the horses over to when Mercedes and David were still sitting. She just shook her head numbly, disbelief coursing through her.

"Mercedes, who took them?" David asked more gently, tilting up her chin so that she was forced to look into his hazel eyes. Those eyes grew more and more wide as she outlined the attacker's appearance.

oOoOo

Kurt shifted slightly against Blaine, pulling back slightly. Their faces were close, less than an inch between them, and Kurt flashed back to the night before with a slight feeling of embarrassment. He made to pull away, but Blaine cupped the back of his neck, keeping him in place. Their eyes connected, and Blaine could feel himself leaning forward, until the very tip of his lips barely brushed against Kurt's.

A loud pounding came from outside the cave and they sprang apart again, Kurt's face a rosy pink. The boulder began to slide, bright sunlight filling the cave, blinding both boys. Reaching out blindly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, holding it tightly within his own.

"Who's there?" he called out bravely, as their kidnapper stepped into view and they could finally see who it was…

oOoOo

To be continued...


	8. Let Me Heal You

A/N: I was so nervous about this chapter that I used two different beta's. So Sam and Summer - thank you!

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Eight – Let Me Heal You

Blaine gasped at the huge figure that entered the cave, filling the entrance and blocking the little sunshine that they did have. He towered above them, huddled on the floor together as they were. At his side, Blaine could feel Kurt shrink into him a little bit, the grip on his hand tightening incrementally. Blaine could feel disbelief pooling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the man before him. The man smiled widely, revealing more of his broken, decaying teeth. He stepped forwards, crouching down in front of the hostage princes and leaning in threateningly.

Blaine's fists clenched at his sides, but the man just laughed.

"Prince Blaine, if you couldn't defeat me the first time, what makes you think you'll be able to the second time?" the man queried, causing Blaine to flush in anger and shame. Defiantly, Blaine raised his face and said, in a more confident voice than he felt: "Let us go… Karofsky."

But the troll in front of them just threw back his head and laughed, standing over them again ominously. The manic sound echoed off the walls, bouncing back to them a hundred thousand times until the cruel mirth reverberated in all their minds. Blaine expected Kurt to shrink back again, but he didn't. Instead, the prince stood as well, raising his eyes to meet the trolls. Kurt only came up to Karofsky's chest, his body lithe and slim where the troll's was thick and heavy. At this defiance, Karofsky's eyes grew darker, but not – Blaine observed, horrified – with anger. Instead, there was a sort of possessed glint in them.

Seeing this, Blaine too stood up, and made to push Kurt behind him. But the other prince stood firm.

"What right do you have to kidnap us?" Kurt asked loudly, unafraid of the troll stood in front of him. This time, Blaine noticed the anger in Karofsky's eyes. He pushed Kurt behind him, mere seconds before the troll's heavy hand collided with his face and knocked him to the ground. His head rung, his mind barely processing Kurt's panicked yells, or the way the other prince was being dragged across the room, steadily away from him.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, struggling through the fog of his mind to move, stand, _anything _to help Kurt.

By the time he could, however, Karofsky had lashed Kurt to a rock at the back of the other end of the cave, effectively pinning his arms to his sides and prohibiting all movement. Kurt glared at him, still refusing to be intimidated. Blaine had to admire the boy's courage. And then Karofsky cupped the back of Kurt's neck, like Blaine had done only minutes before.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled desperately again, making to stand and rush across the room. Karofsky merely turned and hit him again, forcing Blaine to the floor through sheer strength.

"I suggest you cooperate, Prince Blaine," Karofsky hissed menacingly, "because we wouldn't want anything to happen to pretty boy over there." Immediately, Blaine fell still, eyes trying to seek out Kurt's but blocked by the mountain figure of the troll before him. Satisfied that Blaine wasn't going to make a run for it, Karofsky took a step back and eyed the prince threateningly.

"He," the troll said, pointing over in Kurt's direction roughly, "asked what right I have to kidnap you. You killed my friend," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Blaine made as though to speak, but the troll just laughed bitterly and kicked Blaine hard in the stomach. Blaine curled up on the floor, body screaming in protest as the pain hit him.

"Oh, I know it was your _knight_, and not you personally But you're responsible for his actions while you're on a Quest, _Blaine_," Karofsky mocked, deliberately dropping Blaine's title as an extra insult. Grinning manically, he aimed another harsh kick to the prince's stomach, causing Blaine to double over in pain. From across the room, Kurt squirmed against his ropes, desperate to help but unable to do anything but watch as his… Blaine was tortured right in front of him

"So it looks like I need some sort of… payback." Karofsky continued slowly, stepping back from Blaine's body and turning his attention to the other prince. Kurt shrunk back against the rock as Karofsky drew near, but the troll paid no attention to the prince's actions.

"Do you want me to let you go, Prince Kurt?" the troll mocked, laughing again. Bravely, Kurt nodded. The troll's eyes narrowed in malice, the yellow irises contracting as his pupils dilated. He smiled.

"I'll let you both go… if you kiss me," Karofsky sneered, pointing a grubby finger roughly in Kurt's chest. Blaine watched as all the colour drained from Kurt's face until it was ashen and even paler than usual. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, eyes wide and clearly terrified.

"You promise to let us go?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Well, I'll let _Blaine_ go. I might just keep you for a little bit longer," the troll leered, reaching out one huge, grubby hand and using it to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt stayed very still at the contact, not leaning into the touch but not leaning away either. His green eyes met the troll's and very slowly, he nodded.

"Fine," he said, sickened as a huge grin broke across his kidnapper's face, revealing his decomposing gums and rotten teeth.

Kurt flinched as Karofsky's hands went to his waist, untying to rope that bound him and pulling him to his feet. It made it almost worse that Karofsky was gentle, not rough. From the sidelines, Blaine protested weakly, pain still throbbing in his stomach.

"Kurt," he said again, and the boy turned his head to look deep into his eyes, holding his gaze until Karofsky grabbed his chin and pulled him back around. Blaine watched, helpless, angry, scared, as Karofsky's hands settled on Kurt's hips and he pulled the younger boy towards him. Kurt's eyes scrunched shut as he leaned in, body shrinking instinctively back even as it was urged onwards.

And then, just at the moment when Kurt's lips met Karofsky's rancid ones, Kurt sharply brought his knee up and shoved it as hard as he could into the troll's groin. At once, Karofsky doubled over in agony, falling to the floor as a storm of unintelligible curses fell from his lips. Blaine lay, shocked, unable to move at all. Impatiently, Kurt grabbed his hand, pulling him upright and out of the cave. They burst into the sunlight, the brightness blinding them as they stumbled along, running anywhere they could.

From behind them, Blaine could hear the enraged roars of the troll, and then the sickening thud of his footsteps behind them. The sound got closer and closer, trees and bushes being shoved out of the way and Karofsky's yells drawing ever nearer.

"Faster," Kurt panted roughly, urging Blaine along with him as they – impossibly – sped up their pace.

Behind them, Blaine could hear Karofsky gasping, the noise seemingly closer every second that they ran. A hand reached out, brushing the back of Blaine's jacket before it slipped away, and fresh curses spilled from the troll's lips. Blaine could feel the very air in his lungs begin to burn; his legs began to give way. A sudden branch underfoot tripped him.

Gasping in surprise and pain, he flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud against the hard ground. His hand was still entwined with Kurt's and he could feel the other boy lying against his leg, winded from the sudden fall.

A dark shadow fell across Blaine's vision. He looked up; flinching back as he once again stared into the cold eyes of the troll. He was defenceless as Karofsky stepped forwards, scooping him up with one hand to Blaine's throat. The troll shoved his body against a nearby tree, causing Blaine to groan weakly in pain. From the floor, Kurt tried to protest and stand, but he still couldn't breathe.

"You're going to die, Prince Blaine," Karofsky hissed, his foul breath enveloping Blaine's face and making him feel nauseated. Slowly, locking their eyes and keeping the prince pinned in place, Karofsky raised one fist and aimed it at Blaine's face…

Kurt screamed as the troll fell forwards onto Blaine, restraining him to the tree even more effectively. Blood gushed from Karofsky's mouth and his eyes rolled back, lifeless and unseeing. A dagger, small but powerful, was buried deep within his back, and it was obvious that it had pierced the troll's heart. Kurt's eyes darted upwards, terrified to see their attacker and all ready bracing himself for an attack to himself.

But all he saw was the shocked expression on Wes's face, holding a sheaf that had so obviously held the dagger mere moments before. David stood next to him, frantically tugging on Karofsky's arms and back, anything to take the weight of the troll off Blaine.

"Wes," David said quickly, tugging even harder as his friend joined him. Mercedes swooped down onto Kurt, cradling him closely in her arms and stroking his hair. Normally Kurt would object and push her hands away, accuse her of messing up his style; but shock was still freezing his words and actions.

His head turned as he heard rather than saw the moment when Blaine was freed; Karofsky fell to the floor with a loud crash, shaking the very ground. Blaine too fell to the floor, exhaustion and fear catching up with him. Slowly, Kurt detangled himself from Mercedes' motherly grasp. He crawled over the floor, uncaring of the dirt, or what it would do to his clothes. When he reached Blaine, he simply pulled the other prince towards him and enfolded him in his arms. Wes, David and Mercedes watched on, as the two princes held each other tightly… and maybe tenderly as well.

oOoOo

Kurt wasn't sure when exactly he had fallen asleep. But when he woke up he was curled up in front of a fire, and it was the middle of the day. He sat up quickly, looking around the camp in a panic for Wes, David or Mercedes. Instead of seeing them, a small note had been left in one of his hands: _Gone to get some food. We'll be back soon – Mercedes xx_

Kurt put the note down on the ground, and then paused when he felt a light tugging on his other hand. Kurt flushed deeply when he realised it was tangled with Blaine's, and probably had been for all the while that they had slept. Slowly, not wanting to disturb the other prince, Kurt edged closer to him and studied Blaine closely. Shamelessly, he let his eyes wander over Blaine's peculiar triangular eyebrows, his long eyelashes… his strawberry lips. Kurt flushed again as he remembered those same lips pressed softly against his back in the cave, mere seconds before Karofsky had burst in and ruined the moment.

As he watched, Blaine's eyes flickered open, his hazel eyes locked onto Kurt's. He made to sit up and then winced in pain. Kurt pulled back his hand at once, placing it instead around Blaine's back as he helped him to sit. Slowly, Kurt dragged Blaine backwards and helped him to lean against a nearby tree, the rough bark forming a surprisingly comfortable layer against him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked gently, eyes wide with concern when Blaine shook his head.

"No… I feel like I'm covered in bruises," Blaine laughed weakly, trying to make Kurt smile. But the other boy just blushed slightly, and then looked down at his hands.

Kurt opened his mouth, a long stream of unintelligible words falling from his lips. All Blaine could hear were odd words, and when Kurt had finished, Blaine shook his head and cocked it to one side.

"What? Slower this time," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled a little, self conscious and flushing.

"If you want, I can make a remedy for the bruises. It works really well, but…you'd need to take off your shirt." Kurt's face was crimson as he finished, eyes firmly fixed on the ground in front of him and looking nowhere near Blaine.

Silently, Blaine sat forward a little and tugged at the edge of his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Kurt looked up… and gasped. Blaine's stomach was a mosaic of purple and blue, tinges of yellow around some of the more violent bruises. Several were in the distinct shape of a fist, while others were vaguer. But that wasn't what Kurt was looking at. His eyes were glued to the huge scar that ran from his left collarbone right down to his belly button. Self-consciously, Blaine ran a hand over it.

"Oh yeah. Rescuing you hasn't been all fun and games, you know!" Blaine joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. A look of horror crossed over Kurt's face, as he hesitantly reached out to it. His hand closed over Blaine's, both of them resting against the scar.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's not your fault! There was just this crazy girl with a knife… you had nothing to do with it." Blaine exclaimed, raising his eyes to meet Kurt's. But Kurt wouldn't look at him.

"Kurt," he said more firmly, as the boy finally met his gaze, "it's not your fault. And besides… you're worth any amount of pain." Kurt blushed, and stood quickly.

"I…err… I need to get some herbs. For the remedy… I'll… I'll be right back," he stuttered in shock, almost running away from Blaine. But Blaine only smiled as he took in how red the backs of Kurt's ears were.

Eventually, Kurt returned, grasping whole armfuls of herbs and bright yellow flowers in his hands. He set them down next to Blaine and started to work, his clever fingers weaving shoots and branches together faster and faster. Blaine watched, entranced, as the other boy began to add flowers to the bandage he was weaving.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Blaine asked in awe, earning him a quick smile from Kurt.

"I had to do something in the tower, and there were an awful lot of books to read." Kurt shrugged, and carried on with his work.

When he had finished he held it up to the light. A large bandage was held in his hands, big enough to cover Blaine's whole stomach. Smiling, Kurt lowered it and pressed it against Blaine's bruised abdomen. Blaine gasped as he literally felt the pain being leeched out of him, and a warm fuzzy buzz replace it. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and inspected his work. Blaine gasped. His stomach looked exactly as it had done before the attack, smooth and brown. He grinned at Kurt.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, catching Kurt's hand and pressing a kiss into the back of it.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied.

oOoOo

To be continued...


	9. Welcome Home, Sire

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter and I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for it. Real life and other projects got in the way, but that is no excuse.

Thank you to everyone who has favourited, subscribed, and reviewed this story. In particular, Kironomi and Abbylabby for their wonderful reviews - I really appreciate them, and they always put a smile on my face.

Sam, Summer – you two have been awesome betas, and even better friends. Thank you.

And so – onto the final chapter! I really hope you all like it, and thank you for still reading.

Prince Blaine and the Quest

Chapter Nine – Welcome Home, Sire

When Wes, David and Mercedes returned to the clearing some time later, it was to find Kurt and Blaine spooned up against each other, fast asleep by the fire. Kurt's long body curved around Blaine's back, arms thrown protectively around the other prince's stomach and chest, holding him close. Blaine's face was relaxed as he slept; a smile on his face. David shushed Mercedes as she made to squeal with happiness, and Wes made a move towards the two princes. Kurt's grip tightened slightly at Wes's approach, his mouth falling open in a silent moan of protest.

Wes just smirked, and gently laid a hand on Blaine's arm, trying to rouse his sleeping friend. Blaine's eyes fluttered open, cloudy with drowsiness and squinting against the light. Heat came to his cheeks as he realised just how closely he and Kurt were pressed together. He shifted slightly, body pulling away from Kurt. The other boy whimpered slightly in distress, and Blaine looked at Wes in warning.

"Not one word," he muttered, pulling away from Kurt properly and placing one hand on the prince's cheek, stroking the soft skin gently until Kurt too began to wake.

"Hey," he murmured, smiling when Kurt sat abruptly upright and flushed as he took in the grin on Mercedes's face.

"We should get going," he said, getting to his feet in a rush and attempting to flatten down his hair with one hand. Blaine stayed where he was, staring up at the boy above him until Kurt rolled his eyes and offered a hand to pull the other prince up. Kurt's grasp was strong and when Blaine was on his feet, he refused to let go.

"Come on, then," he said, grinning when Kurt blushed even deeper. Still holding Kurt's hand, he pulled them over to where the horses were waiting and helped Kurt into the saddle.

oOoOo

Now that Blaine knew the route, he estimated that the journey home would not take more than a few days to complete, something that seemed to excite Wes greatly and depress David. As soon as Blaine mentioned the short ride, the knight's shoulders had seemed to drop in defeat. His horse hung back behind the others, walking where the others were cantering or in Wes's case, galloping in a vain attempt to beat Kurt. Mercedes watched from her horse, head thrown back in excited laughter, urging Kurt on. Usually, Blaine would have been watching Kurt, his eyes draw to the sweat dripping down Kurt's graceful neck or his high, elated laughter as he slowly but surely overtook Wes.

Blaine, however, had eyes only for one man and it wasn't Kurt. David's shoulders were drooping forward, his head hung and eyes firmly glued to the horse's neck in front of him. Blaine slowed Summer down to a walk, riding up beside his friend. David seemed to flinch a little at his presence, but otherwise ignored Blaine, eyes still looking down. Trusting his steed to keep on track, Blaine took one hand off his reins and reached across the gap between them, touching David lightly on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern, waiting for an answer. David stayed silent however, only the flick of his eyes towards the laughing girl up ahead betraying his true feelings.

"Mercedes?" Blaine asked in surprise, looking again to the girl in front, now comforting Wes at his epic defeat. For a moment, Blaine got caught up in staring at Kurt, skin flushed and eyes wide in excitement. Their gazes met for half a second, stealing Blaine of his breath before he realised he was meant to be comforting his friend.

"When we get back to Daltonia, she's going to find someone better. She's probably only been flirting with me to pass the time and I…" David muttered in a low voice, hurt clearly colouring his tone. Blaine just looked at his friend in disbelief, and then over at Mercedes. Feeling his gaze, she glanced over, a blush coming to her dark cheeks at the sight of David. Blaine watched as she looked away quickly, starting a conversation with Wes to cover how flustered she was.

"David, it's obvious she likes you," he said gently, smiling a little when David's head jerked up in shock.

"Really?" he asked, clearly still disbelieving. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes, feeling that this was perhaps not the most appropriate moment to be doing so.

"Yes, idiot," Blaine persisted, smiling properly when David's whole face lit up.

"Well, I'll… I'll just go and talk to her then," David replied, spurring his horse forward while Blaine watched, fond smile still on his face.

oOoOo

Blaine, desperate to avoid Slushie valley and the bad memories that accompanied it had chosen to take a slight detour into a different part of the Cheerio Kingdom. The route he had chosen took them deep into the heart of the land, where families of cannons ran among the trees and pom-pom goats grazed in the meadows. Kurt took all of it in with wide-eyed wonderment etched on his face, as Blaine pointed out everything he thought might be of interest. During the day, Summer and Emma walked side by side, docile as their riders flirted and laughed above them. Blaine had taken to holding Kurt's hand as they rode; stroking his thumb along the back of it, still amazed that Kurt would even let him.

Occasionally, they dismounted, letting the horses drink from the small slushie streams that spider webbed across the landscape. Kurt would jump down easily, scouting through the undergrowth and every now and then letting out sighs of happiness. After a while, he came back with a small bunch of purple and gold flowers, held behind his back and then presented with the flourish to Blaine. Blaine, who had never been given flowers before, shyly took them and then glared over at Wes when the knight snorted in amusement.

At night, he would help Kurt dismount from Emma, secretly admiring the other prince and the way he looked in the flickering firelight, shadows dancing over his features. Their lips had still not touched, and yet Blaine made a habit of grazing his lips over the back of Kurt's hand before they parted for bed, pressing a gentle kiss there. Kurt would blush in that manner that Blaine found so adorable, and say goodnight softly. Blaine would watch him go, see him bed down next to Mercedes and hear the hum of their murmured conversations until he was lulled to sleep.

oOoOo

When they reached the border of Daltonia, Blaine pulled Summer up short and halted everyone else, much to Wes's chagrin. Turning to the prince next to him, Blaine smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, sire," he murmured, squeezing Kurt's hand in his. Kurt's face, upturned to his, smile stretching and wide, was all he needed to see. When he spurred Summer onwards again, feeling the wind rush past him, he genuinely felt he was home at last.

oOoOo

Before too long, Blaine's castle came into view, it's magnificent navy blue and red walls stretching up towards the sun. Kurt smiled at Blaine as they rode closer and closer, seeing peasants come out of their dwellings to welcome their prince home again. Many stared at Kurt in shock, but many more cheered and waved, happy to see their prince happy, whoever it was with.

Blaine felt a surge of pride in his chest as he watched Kurt interact with every single one of them; a smile, a wave, sometimes even a kiss blown to a swooning maiden. By the time they had reached the gates, there was a huge crowd gathered behind them, watching to see what would happen next.

The hoof beats echoed loudly off the cobblestones as Kurt and Blaine rode into the Daltonian castle. Courtiers stood to one side for them, even as a stable hand rushed forward to help Mercedes dismount. Kurt slid off Summer's back by himself, jumping down lightly to the ground before turning to Blaine and offering his hand. Blushing slightly, Blaine accepted and let Kurt help him down. He slipped as he landed on the cobblestones, losing his footing and almost falling over. Kurt's arms went to his waist, holding him up and pulling them close together… closer than they had ever been.

Uncaring of the watching courtiers and peasants alike, Blaine placed one hand tenderly on Kurt's cheek, cupping it and pulling the other boy closer so that their foreheads lent against each other's. Blaine breathed in deeply, shaking slightly at the intensity of just looking into Kurt's grey eyes. Slowly, Blaine raised his other hand to Kurt's chest, holding it over where he fancied the prince's heart would be. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek for a second, before pressing soft kisses to the boy's cheeks, his nose, the curve of one ear. Blaine could hear Kurt's breathing speed up, could feel the heartbeat beneath his palm increase to an almost frightening pace.

And then, deliberately, Blaine leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Kurt's for a few seconds, before pulling back to gauge the other prince's reaction. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, butterfly wings against his usually pale cheeks.

"More?" Blaine asked softly, breath whispering lightly over Kurt's lips. In a daze, Kurt nodded.

"More," he murmured, before leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips properly. At once, Blaine could feel minute sparks shooting through his limbs, an electric current of happiness and warmth. Without thinking, he pulled Kurt closer, hands slipping around Kurt's neck as he tilted his head upwards.

Kurt seemed surprised, but he quickly responded, placing his hands on Blaine's hips and tugging until they were pressed all the way against each other. Trembling slightly, Blaine pulled back, placing one last kiss on Kurt's swollen lips.

"I love you," he sighed, a smile just beginning to break onto his face. Still smiling, Blaine threaded his hand through Kurt's and pulled him towards the castle.

oOoOo

Over the years, Daltonia came to be known throughout all of the kingdoms as the most fairly governed, most prosperous, most bountiful place to live. The Cheerio Kingdom was their closest ally, ruled by King Sam and Queen Quinn. And although Kurt spent many years regretting the loss of Hummelton to his step-brother, King Finn, in time his older brother learned how to rule and all was well.

Sir Wes and Lady Leila were wed almost as soon as he returned, as were Sir David and Lady Mercedes. Summer settled comfortably into the stables and despite the teasing he received from every knight loyal to him, Blaine continued to ride her on a regular basis. Emma too was happy, and very taken with a young stable hand named Will, who would often bring her carrots from the kitchen and spend hours patting her glossy red mane.

And as for King Kurt and King Blaine? They got married, ruled the kingdom together and were generally totally awesome. In short… they lived happily ever after.


End file.
